Golden Eyes Songfic
by Nayita2801
Summary: Cuando Kagome se despide de Inuyasha el le promete algo... podra cumplirlo? entren y leanlo


Hola, bueno como lo saben los personajes no me pertenecen… pero la historia si, espero les agrade n.n.

Golden Eyes.

La batalla contra Naraku acabo, todo por fin ha terminado, la búsqueda de los fragmentos, las noches a la intemperie, el enfrentarnos a los demonios… incluso mi permanencia en el Sengoku… todo se acabo.

Todo esto lo pensaba una chica de ojos chocolate y cabello azabache mientras estaba sentada en el borde del pozo que conectaba ambos tiempos, sabia que el momento de despedirse habia llegado al fin, de hecho ya se habia despedido de todos, excpeto de aquel hanyou con un hermoso dorado al mirar y solo rogaba porque el llegara rapido a donde ella se encontraba porque sabia que mientras mas tiempo permaneciera en aquella epoca a la cual habia llegado siendo una niña, seria mas difícil marcharse puesto que tambien significaba dejar ahí sus sentimientos de mujer.

_**In your golden **__** eyes**_

_**I walked away**_

_**In your golden**__** eyes**_

_**I **__**Couldn't stay**_

_**In your golden**__** eyes**_

_**You'll watch her go**_

_**Then t**__**urn the record on**_

_**And wonder what when**__** wrong?**_

_**What went wrong?**_

Kagome- susurro el dueño de los pensamientos de la jovencita

Ella al oir su voz se sobresalto pues no habia notado su presencia y no esperaba oirlo tan cerca, lentamente se dio la vuelta para toparse con ese mar dorado por el que ella daria la vida… pero sabia que todo debia terminar, después de todo el nunca fallaba a sus promesas y aquella que fue su primer amor lo esperaba, ella lo sabia aunque el no se lo dijera.

Inuyasha- dijo con inseguridad- tenemos que hablar.

Si lo se Kag, lo se- dijo el calmadamente pero con un dejo de tristeza en la voz

Ella no esperaba aquel diminutivo, pero se sintio bien porque sabia que eso indicaba que era el momento de hablar con la verdad, sin pensar en el que dira el otro, sin pensar en consecuencias, solo soltarlo todo para darse la despedida que después de todo ambos merecian.

_**If everything **_

_**Was everything**_

_**But everything is over**_

_**Everything **_

_**Could be everything **_

_**If only we were older**_

_**I g**__**uess it's just a silly song about you**_

_**And how I lost you**_

_**And your**_

_**Golden eyes**_

El ambiente se torno melancolico, tantas cosas que habian vivido juntos se reducian a estos ultimos momentos juntos, ambos sentian la tristeza del otro y de que otra manera podria ser cuando le dices adios a la contraparte de tu alma?

Todo este tiempo he pensado y temido este momento- comenzo el hanyou sorpendiedo a la chica- no sabes lo mucho que me gustaria que esto no pasara Kag, pero aunque no queramos es inevitable.

Lo se Inuyahsa, sabes? Siempre me pregunte cual era la finalidad de habernos encontrado, y siempre pense que nuestro encuentro no habia sido una coincidencia, pero al ver como acaba todo…. Ya no se que pensar.- dijo la chica invitando al hanyou a sentarse a su lado

Siempre te voy a cuidar Kag… sin importar lo que pase o lo separados que estemos- dijo el hanyou tomando la mano de la chica. – porque no me miras?- pregunto el chico

Porque se que si te miro, las cosas, todo lo que he planeado, las lagrimas que estoy conteniendo, lo que soy, todo a mi alrededor va a desaparecer en cuanto te mire, y se que no querre irme- dijo ella con toda la sinceridad que le caracterizaba

_**In your**__** golden eyes**_

_**I was feeling low**_

_**Cause they're golden eyes**_

_**And you never know**_

_**Got some golden**__** eyes**_

_**But I saw her face**_

_**I knew that it was wrong**_

_**So baby.**_

_**Turn the record on**_

_**Play that song**_

Aunque la escucho el no pudo evitar tomar la cara de la chica y voltearla hacia el, sabia que era malo lo que hacia, que la podia lastimar mas pero es que el jamas se perdonaria ver aquellos ojos de los que sin poder evitarlo se habia enamorado, simplemente no podia

Disculpame- dijo el- pero es que, no puedo no mirarte, porque yo en tus ojos encuentro todo lo que soy… todo lo que anhelo y todo lo que espero encontrar algun dia.

No sigas, por favor, no ves que lo haces mas difícil?- dijo con un nudo en la garganta- no sabes lo mucho que me cuesta separarme de ti, de la parte de mi que se queda contigo, yo te amo Inuyasha, mas que a todo y separarme de ti es lo mas dficil que he tenido que hacer jamas

Lo se, creeme que tambien lo siento asi- dijo el mirandola a los ojos

No te creo, no juegues conmigo de esa manera tan cruel, después de todo te iras con ella, como puedes quererme si me vas a dejar?- pregunto ella

Esa promesa es lo que mas odio en estos momentos, pero sabes que ella lo dio todo por mi y debo cumplir con eso, ven dame tu mano y toca mi corazon- dijo el chico llevando la mano de Kagome hacia su pecho- dime lo que sientes… el solo late por ti

Kagome abrio los ojos sorprendida, jamas espero aquello, jamas espero que aquel hanyou le dijera aquello, le dijera que se arrpentia de la promesa que le habia hecho a ella, a Kikyo.

Te amo Kagome, mas que a todo, por ti soy lo que soy, por ti acabe con Naraku y creeme que si de mi dependiera no me iria con Kikyo porque mi corazon te pertenece, hoy y siempre.

Despues de decir esto el chico la beso tiernamente, dejando en aquel beso todos los sentimientos hacia Kagome, demostrandole la sinceridad de sus palabras.

_**If everything **_

_**Was everything **_

_**But everything is over**_

_**Everything **_

_**Could be everything **_

_**If only we were older**_

_**Guess it's just a silly song about you**_

_**And how I lost you**_

_**And your **_

_**Golden**__** eyes**_

Inuyasha…. Tambien te amo, no tienes idea de cuanto… tambien lamento aquella promesa- dijo ella con el Corazon en la mano, sabiendo que era lo ultimo que hablaria con el.

Prometeme algo Kag- dijo el chico abrazandose a ella tiernamente

Lo que quieras Inuyasha- dijo ella conmovida por el trato tan tierno que SU Inuyasha le estaba dando.

Promete que no me olvidaras nunca… porque yo jamas te olvidare…- dijo ocultando el rostro entre el cabello de Kagome

Te lo prometo Inuyasha… jamas te olvidare…- correspondiéndola abrazo tan calido que el le daba.

_**Everything was everything**_

_**But baby it's the last show**_

_**Everything could be everything**_

_**But it's time to say goodbye so**_

_**G**__**et your last fix, and your last hit**_

_**Grab your old girl **__** with your new tricks**_

_**Honey yah it's **__** no surprise**_

_**That I got lost**_

_**In your golden**__** eyes..**_

_**In your golden**__** eyes..**_

A cambio, prometo renacer en tu epoca y buscarte para estar a tu lado, cuidandote y amandote como en esta vida no me fue permitido- dijo el uniendo los labios con los de ella una vez mas para sellar aquella promesa al mismo tiempo que poniendola en posición para lanzarla por el pozo, se separo un poco y le dijo- te amo Kag, no olvides mi promesa…

Despues de esto la lanzo, ella atraveso el pozo y quedo en el, de rodillas, triste y llorando por su amado y aquella despedida pero con la esperanza de encontrar a su Inuyasha en aquella epoca, esperando que el no olvidara esa promesa….. esperando el tiempo de estar con su chico de ojos dorados…

Tienes razon, nuestro encuentro no fue una simple coincidencia, estuvo destinado para que yo tuviera el valor de encontrar lo que mas amo y para que te buscara en tu epoca para hacerte inmensamente feliz- susurro el hanyou al viento una vez que la chica desaparecio por el pozo.

Fin.

Hola hola, soy nueva en este foro y les agradeceria los comentarios, este song- fic salio de la cancion Brown Eyes de Lady Gaga, le hice modificacion a Golden Eyes para que quedara mas acorde con nuestro querido Inu, espero en serio les agrade y espero sus comentarios para saber que les parecio y todos son bien recibidos… jiji gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.


End file.
